The Ties That Bind Us
by padme's sister
Summary: At the crucial moment, Padme makes a decision that will change her life, Anakin's life and the future of the Galaxy forever. Rated T for violence. Do not read if you cannot handle gruesome deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Star Wars. A guy called George Lucas does, lucky man!

Author Note: There are just so many of these stories going round, each with a different plot, so I thought I'd write my own version. It starts where Mace has the Chancellor backed into the wall in his office and Anakin has just arrived to try and save the chancellor. However, in my version, when Anakin and Padme were sharing that force connection, Padme knew what Anakin was planning, so she also made her way to the Chancellor's office to try and stop Anakin from doing anything foolish. Anyway...Rated T for violence. Don't read if you have a weak stomach or can't handle gruesome deaths. My cousin cried when she read this, so I can't wait to hear your reviews and see what you think of my story.

Mace pointed his lightsaber at the cringing Chancellor. "I am going to end this right now" he snarled.

"You can't kill him, Master" Anakin protested. "He must stand trial."

"He has too much control over the Senate and the Courts." Mace replied. "He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin cried, but then he remembered that the Chancellor had said the same thing about Dooku. If Jedi Master and Sith Lord mad ethe same argument, were they really so different?

Padme ran through the door as Mace raised his lightsaber. She skidded to a halt and watched it horror as Anakin knocked it aside with his own saber. The unexpected blow sent the lightsaber flying towards Padme, resting at her feet...and leaving Mace defenseless against a new bolt of Force lightning.

_He was faking, he wasn't tired at all! _Anakin realised too late, and all he could so was watch as Mace howled and retreated.

"Power!" the Chancellor cried and laughed. "Absolute power!"

Another wave of Force lightning struck Mace and slammed him backwards...and back again...then lifted him up and out of the space where the window used to be...out into the night sky...before letting him fall the hundreds of meters to the ground below.

Padme had to force herself to look away, squinting her eyes closed and trying to drown out the last images of Mace before he had fallen to his death.

"What have I done?" she heard Anakin groan and opened her eyes to watch as he slumped back onto a nearby stool. Palpatine stood up, pulling the hood over his now horrifically aged head.

"You are fulfilling your destiny." he said, in a much deeper, more sinister voice.

Now that he looked so different, Anakin found it easier to act different around him. He looked up into hte evil eyes and tears filled his own.

"I can't live without her. I will do anything you ask, just please help me to save Padme." he whimpered, dropping to the floor. Padme couldn't believe what she was was seeing. Anakin was prepared to give up his whole Jedi life, just to save her.

"I pledge myself to your care...to the ways of the Sith " he said, crouching on one knee with his head bowed. There was a moment's pause, and then Padme mad ethe biggest decision of her life.

"As do I" she said, stepping forwards and dropping to one knee beside her husband. She had no idea why she was doing it. The words just tumbled out and she could no longer control herself. She felt like a puppet on a string, knowing that love was the puppet master. And yet, for some reason, she wasn't against the decision she had just made. If it meant that she would be with Anakin, she would do anything.

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed, only just noticing that she had witnessed the whole thing.

"Trust me Ani!" she smiled gently, but again, she didn't know why she had just said that. She didn't even trust herself anymore. However the look of gratitude was not hard to miss on Anakin's face as they both looked back up at the Chancellor.

"But Senator Amidala...you don't know the ways of the Force."

"I am Force sensitive." she reasoned. "Me and Anakin share a force connection that I cannot understand, but I know exists."

"I can teach her." Anakin added, and Palapatine's eyes sparkled a little.

"I suppose two apprentices might be more useful than one. Very well." Palpatine said with a sly grin. "Anakin Skywalker...Padme Amidala...you are both one with the Order of the Sith. Henceforth you shall be known as..." he turned to Anakin.

"Darth Vader..."

Then he turned to Padme. "...and Darth Malus."

"Thankyou My Master." they said in unison.

"Rise. Darth Vader, Darth Malus." Palpatine said, an evil smile touching his lips. They rose, hand in hand to stand before him.

"Go to the Jedi temple. Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic. Do what must be done. Show no mercy."

"Yes Master." they both said together, before bowing and leaving.

On Kashyyk, Yoda stood up high on a platform watching over the battle down below. He suddenly felt a great deal of pain through the force.

"What is it Master Yoda?" a clone commander said.

"Pain...terrible pain...Young Skywalker...Senator Amidala...done something terrible they have."

They all had to suddenly duck as a hail of fire came their way from a stray destroyer droid. The Clone commander left to check on his troops, leaving Yoda wondering what had happened to Anakin and Padme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I'm sorry this chapter's short, but...actually I have no excuse. Oh well!**

Josun Moonbeam, Mace's young padawan learner was sitting on the steps of the Jedi temple, looking up to the stars above and wondering when his Master would return. The young padawan sighed again and stood up to go back inside the temple.

However, as he turned to go back, he heard a rumble behind him. Heavy footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs.

He turned to see two cloaked figures marching up the steps, side by side, followed by at least a thousand clones. Their faces were coverd so the young padawan couldn't see who was under them, but he did see two pairs of evil yellow eyes glowing menacingly from under the hoods.

Turning on his heel, Josun ran back up the few remaining steps to raise the alarm, but was struck down mid stride by a blue blade that one of the figures had launched at him like a spear. The saber burned through his chest and he screamed out in agony before dropping to the floor dead. The figure stooped to retrieve their saber before the march continued, on into the very temple itself. They marched as one through the long passageways of the temple until at last they reached a point where the passage split three ways.

"You go that way. Take Logan with you. Show no mercy." Anakin said to Padme and she nodded before turning to the army of clones.

"Commander Logan. You and your troops with me. Danton, take your troops that way." she ordered and the clones obediantly split into two groups, one group following Padme to the left, the other peeling off to the right.

Anakin waited until the two groups had set of before walking up the stairs straight ahead of him. He was going to the council chamber.

Padme drew her gun as they marched down the long coridoor, Commander Logan at her side. Her cloak swished behind her and she felt... different...more powerful.

Anakin had given her a spare set of his Jedi robes which one of his droids had tailored to fit her exactly. Now she was wearing the same dark tunic and robes as her husband, with the utility belt sitting round her ever expanding stomach. She had no lightsaber, however. It was pointless her having one, seeing as she couldn't use it yet, so where a saber usually hung, she had hung her pistol instead.

As they neared the end of the passage, Logan detected footsteps and his troops dissapeared into the shadows as three Jedi came round the corner. They looked slightly stunned when they saw the Senator standing before them in dark Jedi robes. However, they bowed, as always and one stepped forwards.

"Milady. What brings you here?" he asked and an evil grin spread over Padme's face.

"You do" she replied, leveling the gun at his forehead, just as the clones revealed themselves from their hiding places.

"Your weapons please?" she said, so the three Jedi took off their weapons and chucked them at her feet realising they were impossibly outnumbered. As the clones closed in, she took the sabers and slipped them inside a pocket in her robe. They would be proof to her master that she had done as ordered.

"Kill them." she told Logan and he raised one hand. The clones opened fire on the three unarmed Jedi and they fell to the floor in seconds, but the clones didn't stop firing until they were certain that the Jedi were dead.

"Very good Commander. Now let's move on." she said and the clone nodded.

"Move out!" he ordered and they continued their march, using the same technique to ambush every Jedi they came too. All around them, they could hear gunshots as Jedi were gunned down left, right and centre.

Padme wondered where Anakin was as she wandered down one particularly dark passageway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Thankyou so much for all your reviews. Here are the next two chapters. I realise that my grammar has not been totally accurate, but I am working on perfecting it, just for you. I also realise that Padme's force sensitivity needs to be explained, along with her reasons for joining the dark side, but you will have to wait until later on in the story to find out about them. **

**Also I understand that in Star Wars they continually express the fact that there are only ever two Sith. In my story, I have deliberately put three so that you know one will die...but who? This is supposed to keep you guessing! It was not a mistake, it was done purposefully in order to keep the attention of the reader, but judging from some of your reviews, I didn't actually need to do that because you like it so much anyway. So...on with the story.**

At that same moment, Anakin was wondering where Padme was as he opened the door to the Council Chamber and walked inside. He could't see anyone as the door closed behind him, but he could sense them.

And sure enough, when they saw him, the younglings appeared from behind the chairs. One small,sandy haired boy walked up to him.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What shall we do?" he asked and it was obvious he was scared stiff. The other younglings stepped forwards too, trusting Anakin to lead them to safety. When Anakin turned to the door and drew his saber, they thought they were saved, they thought he would heroically lead them out of the temple to safety. But then to their horror, he locked the door of the chamber, ignited his saber and stepped towards them, lowering his hood.

It was then that they realised they wouldn't leave the room alive and many began to cry and whimper as he struck.

Their cries filled the air as Anakin struck each one down ruthlessly and senselessly. No matter how hard they pleaded, he ignored them and soon the chamber was silent as the last body dropped to the floor. Anakin hated them, despite the fact that many of them had looked up to him and respected him as their favourite Jedi. He looked at them now as they dropped like flies before him.

_How can such pathetic things ever hope to become as great as me? _he wondered as another youngling fell victim to his blade.

When at last he was satisfied that he had silenced every last one, Anakin collected their tiny sabers and left the chamber, meaning to check on Padme's progress. He passed hundreds of Jedi bodies and knew that his Master would be pleased. Then he met up with one small group of clones who were reforming again after having a bit of trouble with one particularly difficult Jedi. One clone stepped forwards and handed Anakin at least fifty sabers tied together in a bundle. The other's bowed when they saw him.

"Master. All Jedi on the ground floor have been exterminated. There are only a few more up on the third level, but Commander Logan and Lady Malus are up there now."

"Good. Well done Commander. Now take your troops and secure a perimeter around the temple. No-one is allowed to enter or leave without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"People will start asking questions when they see the flames, so tell them that there has been a rebellion and that you have had to step in to ensure the safety of the people of Coruscant. If anyone asks anymore, send them to me."

"Yes my Lord," the Clone said, then he motioned for his troops to move out, back down to the entrance.

Anakin continued on, up to the third level, but as he reached the top of the stairs, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He tugged at his robes, thinking he had been struck with a stray blast, but closing his eyes and using the force, he realised that he was alone in the smoke filled passage. He heard a cry of pain in his head, and then he heard shouting and orders.

"Protect Lady Malus. She needs treatment!"

_Padme! _Anakin thought. _Something's happened. I must save her! _

He used the force to carry him further with every step than seemed physically possible, running down the long corridoors, and using the force to guide him.

At last he rounded a corner and saw what had happened. Padme and her clones had been ambushed by five Jedi in the dark passage and were now backed up against a corner, fighting for their lives. Anakin felt the anger surge through him as he saw a wound on Padme's right shoulder that was slowly trickling blood into her robes. But she was trying to ignoreit, firing her gun at the Jedi who just deflected every shot back. One deflected a shot back at Padme and she had to roll to one side to miss it. Anakin decided that now was the time to step in.

Drawing his saber, he threw it like a boomerang, guiding it with the Force. It spun towards the first Jedi and slashed him across the back then travelling on to the next one and slitting his throat, before finally returning to Anakin's outstretched hand.

His sudden attack had distracted the remaining three Jedi, so now Padme and the clones began a new attack of laser fire, taking down two of them.

The last, however, fought determindly and Anakin realised he would have to handle this one himself. He stepped forwards as Padme and the clones ceased firing, allowing him a clear shot at the Jedi. The two locked sabers viciously, but the fight didn't last long because Anakin was far more powerful and experienced than the younger Jedi knight, so he quickly finished him off, stabbing him twice in the chest before slashing him in half. Then he turned back to the clones.

"Commander Logan."

"Yes My Lord," the clone said, stepping forwards.

"Take your men and check every square inch of this place until you are sure there is no one left. Do not leave until you are one hundred percent sure the place is Jedi free. And reset the homing beacon. Programme it to say that the War is over and all Jedi need to return at once. Then you can kill them as they arrive."

"Yes sir," the clone took in all the information, bowed, then took his troops to carry out the orders.

As they left, Anakin gently hugged Padme, then kissed her on the cheek before checking her wound.

"It's not bad," she insisted, but Anakin wasn't convinced.

"Let me be the judge of that," he said, fumbling in his pouch for something. "Here," he produced a piece of cloth soaked in bacta fluid which he gently placed on the wound. Padme winced slightly but she held it in place as Anakin wrapped one arm around her and they walked back out of the temple together.

Padme peered back as they climbed into the waiting Republic Gunship. The Temple was ablaze and the flames lit up the night sky, billowing smoke into the already polluted atmosphere. Padme had no idea why, but she found the flames soothing as they danced about the pillars and stone work of the ancient temple. She felt at ease, despite knowing that what she had just done went against everything she had ever fought for in the Senate. She guessed that her actions could be described as _Agressive Negotiations _but she doubted it. _More like Murder _she thought to herself. And then she was suddenly reminded of Obi-Wan. How would he react when he found out what she had done...if he was still alive that is. She hoped he was, but then that meant alot of awkward questions, and she didn't truly understand herself right now either. _How can I be so calm about this? I've just murdered hundreds of Jedi who are supposed to be protectors of peace and justice. _The thought brought a tear to her eye, but she was quick to hide it from Anakin who smiled, thinking that she was just as pleased with the result as he was.

He hated the Jedi, and the flames consuming the temple were a comforting sight to him as the Gunship carried them back to their Master.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin took Padme back to their apartment where R2-D2 and C-3PO cared for her whilst Anakin informed Palpatine of their success. Then he collected the hundreds of sabers together and tied them into a bundle, ready to hand over when he next saw Palpatine.

He came back a while later to find Padme fast asleep on the sofa with her shoulder bandaged. She was wearing one of her beautiful silken nightgowns, so Anakin handed her torn tunic to Threepio to get fixed, whilst he sat next to her, pulling out a mass of metal lumps, crystals, wires and other necessary items needed to make a lightsaber. He set about making Padme one so that when she woke up, he could begin her training.

He was so engrossed in building and tinkering with the various wires and other components that he didn't notice Obi-Wan's starship silently pull up outside the window and hover there for a while before taking off again and dissaperaring into the heavy traffic.

Artoo rolled up to Anakin a little later with a message from Commander Cody. Anakin flicked a switch and a hologram of the clone appeared.

"Master Skywalker, we were unable to contact Lord Sidious, so we are requesting that you pass this message on for us. General Kenobi has been succesfully destroyed and I have word from the planets Felucia, Endor and Dantooine who have also succesfully assasinated their Jedi aswell. We are awaiting the Lord's commands now." the hologram of the clone said, then shut down. Anakin sighed.

In a way he was grateful of the news. It meant he didn't have to deal with Obi-Wan himself, which was something he had been dreading because he wasn't sure he would be able to bring himself to kill his former master.

But at the same time, he also felt sadness at the loss of his former friend, mentor and the closest thing he had to a father or brother. Still, it had happened now, and Anakin couldn't change the past, so there was nothing he could do but carry on with his life.

As Artoo rolled off to deliver the message to Palpatine, Padme began to stir and Anakin decided that now would not be a good time to inform her of Obi-Wan's death. It might make her change her mind and take her away from him. After all, whilst he was sure that what they were doing wasthe right thing and that this is what he wanted, he could still feel that she was undecided and wasn't really sure if she had done the right thing. He would make sure that she felt it was the right thing to do, even if it meant lying to her about Obi-Wan. After all, he didn't want to lose her. he loved her, and whilst she was with him, he wa sure that no harm would come to her. He and the Emperor...the Emperor, it was the first time Anakin had called him that since he had dissolved the Republic into an Empire...could save her with their combined power, Palpatine's cunning and Anakin's strength and knowledge of the Force.

"What's going on Ani?" she asked, sitting up on the couch and watching him as he tinkered with the half built saber.

"I'm building you a lightsaber," he said. "What colour do you want it to be?"

"Aren't they supposed to be red for the Sith?" she asked, watching as he expertly connected wires.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot," he admitted, joining the two halves together just to make sure that they did actually fit.

"So how long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours...but you didn't miss much," Anakin added when he saw her open her mouth to speak. She closed her mouth again, satisfied and then saw the bundle of sabers in the corner.

"Was there really that many?" she asked, pointing at the pile.

"Yup, and Commander Logan informed me that he has a few more for the collection. Apparently there was a group of about ten or so Jedi hiding in a secret underground lair that I didn't even know existed."

He finished aligning the special crystals just right, fixed the saber together and flicked a switch. A red blade ignited from the handle and glowed vividly infront of him. Anakin felt proud of his achievement. He had built lightsabers many times before, usually because he was careless enough to destroy or lose the last one, but this one was extra special for many reasons.

It was for Padme, meaning that it had to be perfect, but it was also different to the Jedi weapon that he had, because this was made using synthetic Sith crystals, not the traditional or natural Jedi crystals. It had taken him ages to align the crystals just right so that the saber didn't detonate when he flicked the switch.

"Cool." Padme couldn't contain her excitement as he de-activated it and handed it to her. She flicked the switch herself and spun the saber around a little, getting a feel for it. Then she de-activated it and looked at the handle. It was like Anakin's, only darker and more...sinister. Anakin's saber was a shining silver, but her's was a deadly black.

"This is just like yours," she noted and Anakin nodded.

"I didn't want you to feel different...and besides, I find this this shape works very well," he noted and Padme nodded. She had seen Anakin use his saber with deadly skill and knew that the shape he had built it to, aided greatly in his success with it.

"Ready to begin training?" he asked and she eagerly nodded, jumping up and taking the robes that Threepio was holding out for her, all repaired and ready for her to wear again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Can I just say thanks so much for all the reviews so far! Keep em coming! And I'd also like to say two things about the story.

1. As for Anakin in the Darth Vader suit...you'll have to wait and see ha ha ha!

2. Padme turning Sith isn't the only unexpected twist to my story. There's pleanty more to come!

Anyway, back to the story!

"Damn it!" Padme cried as she was hit with another jolt of electricity from the hover droid. Her body already ached from the previous jolts that she had experienced and she was growing more and more frustrated with herself for not being able to do the simple task of block something with the saber. After all, if Anakin could do it, why couldn't she?

"Patience," Anakin repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. And, just as he had expected, the hover droid fell to the floor, cleaved neatly in half by Padme's angry red blade.

"That's the fifth time you've done that now," He sighed, using the force to lift the halves of the droid onto the slowly growing pile of scrap metal beside him. "I know anger and hate are part of the Sith, but you do have to show a little control". _Did I just say that? God what a hypocrite! _he thought to himself, remembering all the times he had given way to his anger and hate, allowing it to consume him and control his every move.

"I'm sorry Ani, I just can't seem to be able to do this. Perhaps I should never have become a Sith."

"Nonsense!" he said walking over and resting one hand on her arm comfortingly. She was already doubting her decisions and this lack of self confidence that she seemed to have gained was really forcing her to re-consider her choice. Anakin didn't want her to change, so he looked around for anything that might help her. Then he spotted something that may be of use.

"Look," he said, calling a helmet to his hand. "Wear this."

He gently placed the helmet on her head and with the blast shield down, it made her visibility impossible.

"I can't see a thing!" she moaned and Anakin smiled.

"I know. Now you have to use the Force. Trust me". He went back to where he had been sitting before, ontop of a wooden crate that sat in a corner of the empty room attached to their appartment where he had taken Padme to practice. He activated another droid and it hovered infront of Padme for a moment before letting out three bolts of energy, all aimed at different parts of her body.

To her surprise, Padme managed to deflect every single one with expert ease. Anakin felt himself filling with pride at her achievements and couldn't help but laugh as she pulled off the helmet and began jumping on the spot.

"I did it!" she cried in excitement. Anakin ran over to her and hugged her. He also kissed her on the forehead several times.

"That's my angel!" he muttered in her ear as she leant her head against his shoulder. They turned to look out of the window at the growing darkness now that the last of the flames from the temple were dying down. They stood there for ages, watching as the sun slowly began to rise behind the smoke.

"It's beautiful," Padme murmered, gazing at the scene.

"Mmm." Anakin agreed, but it wasn't the only thing he found beautiful. He turned to Padme, who was still gazing out of the window at the sun rise. The sun was catching her face perfectly, highlighting her soft skin and perfect curves. Her lips were shining and very inviting, but he was too caught up in the rest of her beauty to notice.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and she turned to face him. Then he leant in and kissed her soft lips. She pressed in closer, making the kiss linger and deepen until it said everything about their love that they couldn't express in words.

As the sun rose behind them, Threepio, who had tagged along to help out when needed,couldn't help but notice how it seemed, not to rise on the horizon, but to rise behind them, giving them a sort of glow, like they were the reason the sun roseto replace the darkness and chaos of the night. To Threepio, this suggested that some day they would be so powerful that they could dismiss the dark and encourage the birth of light. This though was very encouraging to the droid as he watched them, silhouetted against the beautiful orange glow from behind.

As she stood there later on, watching the sun reach it's peak in the sky, Padme couldn't help but feel the same as Threepio. What if her and Anakin could bring about peace and freedom to the galaxy. She knew what it was like to have power, but she hated to have it.

However, if it meant that there would be no more wars, no more fighting, no more unneccesary deaths, then she would gladly do all she could to help.

She supposed that was one of the reasons why she joined the Sith. Anakin had found that it was the right thing to do, because in his eyes it gave him freedom to express himself, to allow his emotions to show through.

The Emperor was only thinking of the good of the Galaxy..._Who am I kidding! _she thought to herself angrily. _He doesn't care about the Galaxy, he just wants to rule it, like the puppet master that he is, and Anakin and I are yet another of his many puppets that he will no doubt dispose of when he no longer needs us...What have I done? I've walked into a trap that I can't get out of without risking my life, or the lives of the ones I love. _As she thought this, her hand slowly moved down to her stomach. _Will our children turn out like their father...A monster?_

A monster! Suddenly it all became clear to her. She had made the wrong choice. Anakin, no matter how much she loved him, was a cold hearted killer and she was just as bad. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and another. And then, before she knew what was happening, she had dropped to her knees, her head in her hands, and she was crying, harder than she had ever cried before.

_I'm a cold hearted, ruthless killer! _She told herself over and over again.

Then she sensed someone coming into the room behind her, but it wasn't Anakin. She recognized their presence, but she couldn't think who it was.

"Lady Malus?" the voice said and it was deep and cold. It sent a shiver down her spine as she finally realised who it was.

"Yes My Lord," she said, wiping the tears away and turning so that she was kneeling before the Emperor.

"Rise," he invited, so she got to her feet. But she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the face.

"Come with me," he said again, and his voice was, although still deep and menacing, softer in a way, kinder, like he was genuinely concerned for her. She obediently followed him out of her apartment and down to his waiting speeder below. They said nothing on their journey back to his office in the Senate building, but as the speeder pulled to a stop and Padme climbed out, she felt like she was being watched.

She dismissed the thought almost immediately, knowing that there were hundreds of people around her, so of course she was being watched. She followed the Emperor into the building, wondering what he wanted with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan watched Padme follow the Emperor into the building and he knew that his worst fears had been confirmed. Padme was a Sith, just like Anakin and the Emperor. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him, knowing that now, he would have to destroy both of them.

But then, as Padme passed his pillar where he was hiding, he had felt her strongly through the Force. Anakin had no doubt been teaching her the ways of the Force, and whilst this may be a gift to Padme, it would also prove to be her curse because now Obi-Wan could sense exactly what she was feeling, and what he felt as she passed him, gave him hope.

She was doubting herself, wishing she had not made the choice that she did, wishing that she had never fallen in love with Anakin and landed herself in this mess.

_There is still hope then _He thought as he slipped through the darkness behind the pillars of the building. Trailing Padme and the Emperor wasn't difficult. Though she had been in danger many times, Padme had never learnt to watch the shadows around her for possible threats, and the Emperor had no reason to suspect that they were being followed.

Obi-Wan trailed them for as long as he could, then at last when they reached the Emperor's private room, he had to admit defeat, knowing that it would be impossible for him to follow any further. Instead, he made do with hiding in the shadows and using the Force to listen in to their conversation. Normally Jedi wouldn't have been able to do that, but Obi-Wan had learnt it as a pupil of Qui-Gonn Jinn and it had come in very useful at times like these.

"Tell me, Padme. What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Padme sighed as she sat in the chair Palpatine was offering to her.

"Come now. I know it's not nothing. I found you crying." he said, and his voice was still the sickly sweet tone that he had used at her appartment.

"I...I was crying because...because..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Because you feel you made the wrong choice?" The Emperor guessed. Padme was shocked, but she tried not to let her guard down. If he found out that was true, he would kill her for sure.

"No Master...because...I am worried for the safety of my child," she lied.

"What is worrying you?" This time the Emperor looked and sounded concerned. _Wll why wouldn't he. I've just made him doubt the safety of his future heir._

"Well, what if there are still Jedi out there, and they come back for me, knowing that I am carrying a Sith child? What if I am not strong enough to protect her?"

"Her? You are sure it's a girl?"

"I get this feeling."

"Through the Force?"

Padme nodded and looked away. When she looked back, she saw a look of curiosity on Palpatine's hidiously scared and unrecognizable face. She wondered why he was suddenly curious of her. Surely he knew everything about her? _He served me for years as Senator when I was Queen, then aided me significantly when I was Senator. Surely he should know more about me than even I do. And surely he has used the Force to find out even my most intimate memories and details._

"Tell me Padme. How did you get you powers?"

"Powers?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Your Force powers. It is clear to me that you are indeed Force sensitive, but how is it that you came about them?"

Outside the room, Obi-Wan listened in harder, wanting to know for himself. He had always known that Padme was special, right up from the time when he first me her. After all, how was it that a fourteen year old girl, with limited weapons training, never missed a shot. How was it that a respected Senator survived two assasination attempts, and a death sentence with little more than a couple of superficial scratches, and hadn't Master Yoda once told her that the Force was strong with her. He had told Obi-Wan after the beginning of the wars that when something happens to Padme, he can feel it, like when she fell out of the gunship whilst chasing Dooku.

All these questions had swum around in Obi-Wan's head for the past thirteen years, but he had often pushed them aside because he had more important things to worry about.

Now that he was presumed dead, he had nothing more to do for the moment, but shadow Anakin and Padme and pick up as much information as possible that could help him and Master Yoda to come up with a plan. This would certainly be valuable information to him, even if it was no use in the long run.

Back in the Chancellor's office, Padme had got up and started to pace the room. She was trying to think how best to word her answer because it was very easy to get the wrong idea, if told in the wrong way.

Palpatine sat impatiently at his desk, drumming his long skeleton fingers on the desk. When at last Padme had finally decided how to tell him, he sat up eagerly, only to be interupted by a hologram of one of his red guards.

"My Lord. We have captured a spy who was lurking outside your door," the hologram said.

"Very well. Bring him in."

Obi-Wan was dragged through the door and thrown on the floor infront of Padme who was desperately trying to hold back from rushing to him and helping him to his feet. Obi-Wan's feet and wrists had been bound together so he was forced to lie helplessly on the floor.

"General Kenobi. What an unpleasant surprise," The Emperor sneered, a twisted and evil smile touching his lips. "I was under the impression that you were dead."

"Apparently not," Obi-Wan groaned and it was only then that Padme noticed a scorch mark in his side, like he had been jabbed with one of the guard's electric poles. He looked up into her eyes, and she saw something in them...something that she hadn't seen for a long time.

_He's worried about me. He cares about me. _She thought, and the thought touched her, deep down in her heart.

Obi-Wan saw the slight change in her posture. Not enough of a change for anyone to notice, unless like him, they were really looking hard for any signs. He had found his sign when she had relaxed a little.

"Well you will not escape this time," The Emperor said, raising his hands.

Blue streaks of lightning shot out of his finger tips and consumed Obi-Wan, causing him to writhe and cry out in pain. The lightning was quickly draining him and he could do nothing to stop it. His only hope was Padme. He looked up at her again, pleading, searching for an answer.

At first, she didn't move, but then he found the answer he was looking for. She stared back into his eyes with the same passion and determination that he had always known in her.

"STOP!" she shouted, standing in between the Emperor and Obi-Wan. A bolt of lightning his her in the chest, but she stood her ground and gritted her teeth.

The Emperor stopped and glared at her as she doubled up in pain, trying to compose herself again.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Malus?" he ordered. At last, once she had recovered a little, Padme looked up at him.

"I...I want to take care of him Master. Let me interogate him...get all the information we need. It will be good practice for me with my Force skills..." she pleaded and Obi-Wan felt the dread wash over him as he realised he had failed. He had seen the sign, yet here she was now, asking to be the one who tortured him.

The Emperor didn't look too pleased either, but he reluctantly agreed, so two guards, dressed in their red cloaks and hooded masks came and dragged Obi-Wan back to his feet, throwing him into the back of a prisoner transport that was waiting down below. Padme climbed into the front and started up the engine as the two guards climbed in beside Obi-Wan.

They took off into space, Padme knowing exactly where she was going and what she would do when she got there, and Obi-Wan wondering what dreadful fate she had in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Here you go, I shall put you out of your misery a little. This chapter is all about what Padme does with Obi-Wan. **

**Oh and by the way, I love reading you reviews and listening to you trying to guess what's gonna happen, I won't say who's right and who's wrong, because you'll just have to wait and see. Besides, I keep changing my mind anyway, so nothing is definate yet and I'm just making it up as I go along. However, one thing I will say is that you can expect many more twists to the story, some expected, some unexpected! ha ha ha!**

**Thanks for all your reviews by the way.**

A little while later, Obi-Wan felt the ship make a leap into hyperspace.

"What's going on?" one of the guards asked the other as they both adjusted to the change. Obi-Wan's ears had popped and everything sounded strangely distant for a few seconds before returning to normal again.

"I don't know. Lord Sidious ordered us to stay on Coruscant. We were supposed to be taking him..." the second guard nodded his head towards Obi-Wan who was slumped in a corner "...to his Coruscant prison system for interrogation."

_What is she doing? Where are we going? _Obi-Wan wondered, equally as confused as the guards.

"Perhaps she is taking him to another location for the time being," the first guard suggested.

_I don't think so. She wouldn't dare go against her Master's orders without good reason. _Obi-Wan thought. _I know Padme. She obeys orders, even if she doesn't like them._

They didn't have long to wait for the answer. The door leading to the main part of the ship opened up and Padme walked in, using the force to open the metal gate that closed the cell off from the rest of the cargo hold.

"My Lady." the two guards bowed low, but neither rose back up, for a blood red blade was plunged deep into the first guard's back and then into the chest of the second guard as he tried to protect himself with his staff. The staff fell to the floor, neatly cleaved in two.

The two red masses dropped to the floor and for a few moments there was a sickening smell of burning flesh. Obi-Wan looked up into Padme's eyes and saw the same hatred and anger that he had seen in Anakin's eyes during the council meeting when they had refused to grant him the rank of Jedi Master.

The red blade swung towards him and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow that would end his life too.

But it never came.

He had expected her to jam the blade through his heart, like she had with the two guards, but instead he felt the bindings fall free from his wrists and feet.

Opening his eyes, he saw Padme de-activate the saber and clip it back on to her belt. She said nothing, but held out her pale hand, which was surprisingly steady. Obi-Wan paused for a moment, suspecting a trick, but then he decided to trust her and reached out with his own hand, feeling her soft smooth skin under his fingertips.

She pulled him to his feet, then turned on her heel and walked out, leaving him standing there, thoroughly confused at the strange turn of events.

A Sith had just saved his life!

_There's no doubt that she is a Sith. She's full of anger and hate...and she has a Sith's blade...but why did she save me? The Sith and the Jedi are mortal enemies, yet she freed me and is allowing me to roam freely about her ship. _Obi-Wan pondered on Padme's actions. Then he realised. _She's lost. She needs guidance._

Padme slumped back down in the pilot's chair, checking the controls. Then when she was satisfied that everything was alright, she sat back and closed her eyes, trying to get her head around everything. Trying to sort it out in her mind.

She hated the Jedi. It was their fault that Anakin had turned to the dark side in the first place. They had tried to keep him away from her with their stupid rules...and they had taken away the one thing that he longed for...freedom.

All his life, Anakin had been a slave. When he was very young, he was passed around on Tatooine like a commodity, being sold as if he were no more human that the clothes on his back. Then when Master Qui-Gonn had come along and freed him from slavery on Tatooine, he had become a Jedi, only to spend the next decade going 'Yes Master, No Master'. He had thought the Jedi would give him freedom, but instead it enslaved him even more than the slave owners on Tatooine.

However she also hated Palpatine for all the things he had done, and all the things he planned to do... no, planned to make them do. He couldn't care less about restoring peace to the Galaxy like he continually preached to the Senate. He just wanted all the power he could get and Anakin and her were his minions, running around doing all the dirty work for him. He had created a trap, and they had fallen into it, with no hope of escape.

"I sense you are confused." Obi-Wan said, taking a seat beside her and rubbing his sore wrists.

"What can I do?" she sighed, not taking her eyes off the controls. "Anakin was right. The Jedi are evil. They were always plotting to take over, but I just wouldn't allow myself to see it."

"You can't believe that Padme. It is not the Jedi who are evil."

"Really?" she snapped, hitting her fist angrily on the arm of her chair. At that very moment in time, Obi-Wan was strongly reminded of Anakin.

"Anakin was decieved by a lie...we all were."

"I can't trust the Jedi any longer."she said, turning to him. "Who do you consider yourself as Obi-Wan, Jedi or Republic?"

"Padme, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy."

"Good, because if you'de said Jedi, I would have had to kill you."

"You would never have been able to do it," he stated firmly.

"Don't underestimate my power Kenobi. I have killed before and I am not afraid to kill again." her tone and attitude stunned him for a moment. This wasn't Padme Amidala talking. This was Darth Malus.

"Padme, what has gotten in to you? Where is the Padme that I know, who stood up for what was right? Where is the Padme that would give up her life in a second if it meant that her people no longer had to suffer? Where is Padme Amidala, loyal friend, respected Senator and loving wife?" Obi-Wan questioned.

_I'm right here. _Padme told herself, but then she realised how wrong she was. This wasn't her at all. This was the Dark Side, the Emperor, using her to get what it wanted. She hated being used, even by the most powerful man in the Galaxy. She could feel her control slipping a notch, but didn't even try to stop it.

"Padme listen to me." Obi-Wan continued, sensing the hate begin to fade away. "If the Jedi are so evil, then why have you allowed me to sit here with you now? Why are we even having this conversation. If you hate the Jedi so much then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, or better still, let the Emperor kill me."

Padme winced and touched her chest where the bolt of lightning had struck her. It took her a long time to answer, as though she were giving his words serious thought.

"Because I couldn't," she said at last.

_I knew it! _Obi-Wan felt a wave of relief spread over him as she let her guard down totally and a wave of emotions hit him through the Force. She was feeling deeply angry, but not with him, with herself. She was feeling hatred, but not for the Jedi, for the Emperor, and she was feeling ashamed that she had ever gone down such an evil and twisted path.

But then he also felt love, relief and determination that he recognized so well as the old Padme whom he had once known as a strong fighter and believer in peace and justice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and tears began to form in her eyes, blinding her. They rolled down her cheeks, and stung her eyes like a thousand bees.

"Come here," Obi-Wan said, pulling her into a comforting hug. She didn't resist, but allowed him to hold her, enjoying the comfort and warmth from the Jedi Master. She had always known he would be there for her when she needed him.

"Help me save Anakin? I love him, and I know there's good in him still," she pleaded, looking into Obi-Wan's eyes. He couldn't refuse such a pitiful look, so he nodded.

"Alright, but I will need your help," he said, sitting up again and taking the controls. Padme nodded gratefully and wiped her face dry with the sleeve of her cloak.

"Oh and by the way...welcome back," Obi-Wan added with a smile and Padme allowed herself to laugh, something she hadn't been able to do for a long time.

It was refreshing and she felt so much better afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Hi again! Keep those wonderfull reviews coming! I love em! This next chapter will hopefully explain a little more about Padme's Force abilities. I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but I gave it a go. The Force is a tricky thing you know!**

"So how did you find out you were Force sensitive. No one else in your family is a Jedi. They don't understand the Force do they?" Obi-Wan asked later on as they sat in the living area, a little room off to the side of the cockpit. They were still three hours away from Padme's destination, which turned out to be Naboo.

"Well, that's what I thought when I was younger. I always believed that I was just fooling myself, and that I didn't actually have any special powers at all. But then one day, I had to do research for a school project which involved tracing my ancestors. I went back much further than I needed to go because I was curious about what my family were like thousands of years ago. Well anyway, I went back as far as 3981 years ago to my great, great, great, great, great grandfather..." she counted the 'great's off on her fingers.

"Anyway, as it turns out. He was a Jedi Master by the name of Ulic Qel-Droma. He was supposedly a great hero during the Beast Wars of Onderon..."

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Didn't he later stand trial for being a Sith."

Padme nodded and sighed. "Things haven't changed much have they," she commented and Obi-Wan felt a huge wave of guilt through the Force.

_Poor thing. _He thought. _Knowing that happened to one of your family, only to find the same thing happens to you thousands of years later._

"Well, his son also became a Jedi, but was killed by a Sith when he was just twenty four. His son was only one year old, too young to train as a Jedi, so he was sent away to live with his god-parents, seeing as his mother was also dead. He was raised away from the Jedi, and never knew anything of their existence or his past. He lived a normal life, married, had children, blah blah blah..."

"And that's how you came to be brought up like a normal child," Obi-Wan finished and Padme nodded.

"It wasn't until I was twelve and had to do that project that I found out I was actually decended from a long line of Jedi. But by that time, it was too late for me to train as one. I hoped that if I continued my life, and ignored the unusual things that kept happening to me..."

"Like being able to tell what others were feeling?"

"Yeah...although that did come in handy when I was Queen..."

Obi-Wan laughed, and so did Padme. Now that she looked back on it, the Force had really helped her with her life, even if she hadn't realised it at the time.

"Well I hoped that soon the Force would just leave me alone, you know...go off and find someone else to haunt. Only now I realise it doesn't work like that at all."

"So you decided that it would be better to use these Force powers, rather than let them go to waist."

"You could say that," she sighed, "But I often get the feeling that history is just repeating itself."

"I'm not surprised!" Obi-Wan laughed again, and even Padme had to smile at herself. Just then a bleeping sound came from the cockpit.

"Naboo," Padme said, getting up to go and check the controls. Obi-Wan paused for a moment, trying to digest everything Padme had just told him. Padme was decended from a long line of Jedi heroes who had fallen to the dark side or met a sticky end! He hadn't seen that one coming!

"I wonder if Anakin knows what he's let himself in for?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he stretched his arms, then rose to go and see if Padme needed a hand with landing.

"What is it Master?" Anakin said as he watched the Emperor stagger a little. They were on the bridge of one of the many Star Destroyers that the Clones kept in orbit above Coruscant.

"Lady Malus...she has betrayed us...she is with a Jedi right now."

"She would never betray us Master!" Anakin protested, but he had to admit, he had felt a change in the Force aswell. He hoped it wasn't true, for Padme's sake. Because if it was, the Emperor would surely kill her.

Onboard Bail Organa's ship, the blockade runner _Tantive IV _Yoda also felt a shift in the Force.

"What is it Master Yoda?" Bail asked, sitting next to the ageing Jedi. He had rescued Yoda after the Clones had turned against him on Kashyyk, and was now providing safety for any remaining Jedi on his ship.

"Something wonderful has happened...Padme Amidala...back from the Dark she is...feeling her happiness, bringing warm feelings to my heart it is."

"That's wonderful news," Bail exclaimed. This was the first bit of good news he had had for a long time. And he was sure that with Padme back on their side now, the good news would begin to pour in again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lord Vader, I have a special misison for you." The Emperor said as Anakin paced about in his office one day. Palpatine was watching out of the window, glaring at the appartment building where Padme had once resided.

"What about Padme Master?" Anakin asked anxiously. He hadn't stopped worrying about her since Palpatine had informed him of her supposed treachery.

"She is now a traitor and an enemy of the Republic. If she dares show her face on Coruscant again, I will personally see that she is destroyed."

"But Master..."

"Enough Lord Vader. You will go to the Mustafar system where you will find the cowardly Seperatist leaders. I want you to dispose of all of them. Only then, will peace be restored to the Galaxy."

"Yes Master." Anakin bowed low, then headed for the door, making a mental note to search for Padme and warn her as soon as he could.

"Lord Vader!" The Emperor called as he reached the door. Anakin turned to see what his Master could want now.

"If you dare to warn Padme of my decision, I shall have to punish you severely!" he warned and as though he was trying to make a point, he blasted Anakin with a dose of Force lightning.

Anakin stumbled backwards out of the door, clutching his chest.

_Ok, maybe I won't warn her...yet. _He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay with the ship Artoo," Anakin instructed the astrodroid as it tried to follow him along the platform. The droid beeped obediently and went back to sit beside the ship and wait.

Anakin was eager to get the job done quickly so that he could get back to Padme, wherever she may be.

Using the Force, he opened the heavy metal doors that led to the control room where he could sense the traitors were hiding. As the door closed behind him, the violent eruptions of lava were cut off and everything was silent.

The door to the control room opened with a swoosh and Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation leader, stepped forwards.

"Lord Vader. We have been expecting you," he said in his ghastly nasal voice and Anakin was filled with disgust. This was the...thing, who had tried to kill his beloved Padme...more than once, he had to add.

_I'm going to enjoy this, _he thought as he raised his hand and closed the heavy doors to the room, cutting off any escape routes and trapping his prey with him.

Drawing his saber and flicking the switch, he reveled in the looks of horror that had appeared on their faces. He let rip, slashing at anything that moved.

"Lord Vader, please!" Cries filled the air as they begged for their lives to be spared, but Anakin was enjoying himself too much. He had forgotten what the feel of death felt like, and he was enjoying this. It wasn't nearly as fun as killing the Jedi because the Seperatists weren't putting up a fight, but he didn't care.

oOo

Obi-Wan was settling into his room later. It was the spare room of Padme's parents house, that hadn't been used for years, according to Ruwee, Padme's father. But Jobal, Padme's mother had done her best to clean it up and make it worthy of the Jedi knight. He wouldn't have minded, however, if he had just been given a cushion and a blanket and told to sleep on the floor. Even that would have been so much more comfy than what he was used to, but this room he had been given, was like a mini palace.

_I'll be sad to leave this place. _

Then he remembered how he had come to be there.

oOo

Padme had landed the prison ship at a nearby dock on Naboo and after paying the dock officer to dispose of it, she had led Obi-Wan down many quiet streets until they came to a quaint looking house with a huge field rolling away at the back of it. Two young girls had come running down the steps to greet them, and Padme had introduced them as her nieces. Then came Sola, Padme's sister, followed by Ruwee and Jobal, her parents.

After the introductions, they had all sat down to a huge meal that had left Obi-Wan full to the brim. After a few hours of entertainment, he had excused himself and Ruwee had shown him to the room he was to be staying in. And then Obi-Wan was left to do his own thing.

For a whil he had meditated, enjoying the family atmosphere, but hen he had realised how tired he was and decided to call it a night.

oOo

He removed his cloak and drapped it over the back of a chair in the corner. Then he set about removing his belt and outer tunic, noting the various holes where either stitches had come undone or it had been ripped in battle. He noticed the scorch mark from the electro-staff.

_Well, that'll never come out. I'll have to get a new tunic when I get back to the temple. _

He then took off his inner tunic and drapped it with the rest of his clothes before finally removing his boots and sropping them at the foot of the cahir. They were all scuffed and had definately seen better days too.

A glint in another corner caught his eye and he turned to see a mirror. He went over to stand infront of it, wearing nothing but his trousers. His toned abs, although still very fit for his age, showed clearly the scars of recent battles. Long cuts criss-crossed his chest, and back, and one nasty looking cut penetrated his side. Touching it gingerly, he was reminded of the electro-staff, and he winced as he jerked his hand away. It was still too painful to touch yet.

"Does that hurt?" a voice said behind him, and from the reflection in the mirror, Obi-Wan saw that it was Padme. She was holding a small bottle of something and a bundle of material.

"A little," he admitted.

"I sensed your pain, so I brought you this," Padme added, holding out the small bottle which was filled with clear, slightly warm liquid.

_Bacta. Just what I need! _Obi-Wan thought gratefully, as he took the bottle. Padme handed him a few cloths which he soaked in the fluid and then gently placed over his most recent wounds.

Padme watched him as he winced when the fluid touched the cuts, but she knew that it was what Obi-Wan needed more than anything at the moment.

"Thankyou," he said. "This was very kind of you."

"What are friends for" she replied with a smile before turning and leaving him. Obi-Wan turned back to the mirror and began to dab and clean up the cuts. Then once he was finished, he placed the bottle and cloths on the side and went into the bathroom for a shave, just to clean up his beard and hair.

When he came back out, his clothes were gone.

Obi-Wan knew he should be alarmed, but he was too cosy and drowzy to even care about anything but bed for the time being. It had been so long since his last decent sleep that he thought he might sleep forever and never wake again.

oOo

Anakin was into the dance of death now, his saber cutting through flesh and metal with ease as droid after seperatist after droid fell victim to him and his twisted mind.

He was enjoying himself too much now, and Padme had temporarily left his mind. He made sure that none escaped from his blade, not even the ones who managed to get the doors open and flee into other parts of the building. He hunted them down, tracking their fear through the Force.

He remembered the last time he had gone on a rampage like this. He had lost his mother and he was angry at the tuskens. Now he was in the same situation again. These people had tried to kill his precious wife, and once again he was angry, but he was also sadistically pleased at the pleasure he was getting of watching their limbs part from their bodies.

"Lord Vader...please!" Nute pleaded as he was backed into a corner. "Lord Sidious promised us peace and..." his pleas fell on deaf ears as Anakin swung his saber. Nute's head fell one way, his body the other and Anakin paused to breathe in the sweet smell of blood and burning flesh.

How he loved the smell of death.


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: Keep those reviews coming.Just a quick note: I'm sorry for those of you who hate Obidala stuff (I do to!) but there is just a tiny bit of Obidala in this section, although nothing major, just the odd hug of kiss on the cheek. (I've said too much already, read the rest for yoursefl!)

Obi-Wan awoke in the morning fully refreshed. He felt like he was twenty one again! He peered over in the corner to find his robes had been replaced.

_Perhaps I was imagining things?_

But then when he pulled on his boots, he noticed they had been polished and the rips in the leather had been repaired so that the patches were almost invisible.

Pulling on his inner tunic, then his outer tunic, Obi-Wan breathed in the sweet smell of freshly washed fabric. Looking down and pulling at the tunic until it fell in all the right places, he noticed that it had also been repaired. The scorch mark had been expertly removed using some kind of bleach that hadn't marked the rest of the tunic, and the rips had been carefully sewn up.

_They feel like new! And I don't think I've ever known them to be softer!_

Taking his saber from under the pillow and clipping it to his belt, he went back in to the bathroom for a quick comb of his hair to smarten himself up before he ventured downstairs.

However, chaos had broken out in the Naberrie household. Jobal was in the kitchen, trying to clear up a huge mess on the floor that comprised of broken pots, plates, maple syrup, shuura fruit jam, toast and waffles. Obi-Wan wanted to help her, but his attention was diverted to the living room where Padme and Sola were locked in a vicious argument.

Glancing over to the couch, Obi-Wan saw Ryoo and Pooja, Padme's nieces and Sola's daughters, huddled up together, trembling and looking ready to burst into tears at any moment.

_I don't blame them, poor things! _Obi-Wan thought as he watched the two women screaming at each other. Obi-Wan had never seen Padme so worked up and angry before. She was livid and Obi-Wan could tell that at any moment, fists could start flying..._or worse! _He realised as he saw the black saber hanging from Padme's belt. She may have come back from the darkness, but there was no telling if something such as this argument with her sister could push her over the edge again.

Obi-Wan decided enough was enough. Motioning for the kids to come to him, he scooped them up into his arms and carried them out into the garden where he sat them down next to their play house.

"Don't worry about Mummy, or Aunty Padme. You just play with your toys like good girls. I promise everything will be alright," he said kindly and the girls relaxed a bit.Ryoo even got up to go and get one of her dolls from over by the hedge. Obi-Wan turned to stride back into the house, but he was stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me Ober-Wun?" he heard a voice say behind him, and turning round he saw Pooja looking up at him. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Dis is for you, serw," she said, holding out the paper to him. Obi-Wan crouched down and took it from her, looking at the scene she had drawn.

There was a big sun in the background with a rainbow and a small house in the distance. In the foreground was a man dressed in clothes similar to Obi-Wan's except Pooja wasn't too good at drawing people, so it was rather more like a few scribbles over a stick man. The man also had a beard and rough hair, but he was smiling. Above the man in childlike writing , he read the words 'Ober-Wun. My Fwend.' And then at the bottom he saw she had written something else.

'To Ober-Wun...Luv Pooja.'

"Thankyou," Obi-Wan was filled with emotion as he looked back up at Pooja. She held out her arms and he hugged her like a father would hug their child. Then he heard a scream from inside.

"Stay here!" he ordered the two children as he ran back inside. As he skidded to a halt in the living room doorway, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sola was backed up into a corner, cowering and shaking. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at her little sister, who at that very moment was holding a blood red blade to her throat. Tears of anger streaked Padme's face.

"Padme. Let her go!" Obi-Wan said firmly, pulling out his own saber just incase. "Let her go! She's your sister for God's sakes!"

Padme was startled by Obi-Wan's tone and turned to face him, allowing Sola to escape to one side. Padme continued to glare at Obi-Wan for a moment, and there was a hint of pure evil in her eye. Obi-Wan prepared himself for a fight, but instead, Padme calmly de-activated her saber and clipped it back onto her belt, the hint of evil now gone.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, relieved. "Now what is going on?"

"Nothing," Padme insisted.

"That didn't look like nothing Padme. You almost killed your own sister!"

"Well she was asking for it, shooting her mouth off when she doesn't even know all of the facts."

"Did you know she was married to a Jedi?" Sola pipped up at last, confident again, now that Obi-Wan was there to protect her.

"No I didn't. Who?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Anakin," she said at last, rather reluctantly.

_Of course, why didn't I see it before? _Obi-Wan could have kicked himself for being so blind! _I knew she was married, but why didn't I ever ask her who she was married too! _He could tell he wasn't going to get any answers with Sola around.

"Sola, I think you're mother needs help in the kitchen," he prompted, and then he showed her the picture Pooja had drawn him. "Or your children. They were very scared and wanted to know if you were alright."

Sola sighed, knowing he was right. Edging round past Padme, as far away from her as she could, Sola left and Obi-Wan saw her go out into the garden where Ryoo and Pooja had settled down and started playing with their tea set.

Then he turned back to Padme, who was pacing the room, backwards and forwards, obviously frustrated.

"Padme. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he encouraged, but at first she just ignored him. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out! Let me help you" he pressed and she turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I should have told you. Anakin and I are married...and...and..." she seemed to be having trouble finding the right words.

"He's the father isn't he?" Obi-Wan guessed, seeing her bulging stomach clearly for the first time. When she didn't answer, he knew he was right. "Padme... I'm so sorry."

And he was. He could only guess what Padme must be going through at that moment. Her recent trip to the dark side, knowing her husband was a cold blooded killer, knowing her children could well turn out the same way, knowing that she herself, could very well fall back into the evil hands of the Emperor.

"Obi-Wan, there is good in him still. I know there is, but I must find him. I need to talk to him, convince him that everything will be alright."

"I'll come with you," Obi-Wan offered, but Padme shook her head.

"No, it's best if I do it alone."

_Tough, I'm coming anyway! _

"Alright. But you must tell me exactly what happened as soon as you get back," he lied.

"I will. I promise. Thankyou Obi-Wan."

What for?" he asked, surprised.

"For being a good friend."

And with that, she leant in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before turning and dashing up to her room to pack for the long journey to Anakin, wherever he may be.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be alright Obi-Wan," Padme said softly, as she and Obi-Wan stood in the doorway at the back of the house. Padme's ship had been brought along by Captain Panaka who had once been Padme's bodyguard and was a very good friend of hers. He had parked the sleek ship in the large field at the back of her house.

"This is something I must do myself." She hugged Obi-Wan, then walked down to the ship, which was all ready for her. she glanced back at Obi-Wan to make sure he was staying behind like he had promised, then she climbed the ramp, followed by C-3PO her protocol droid. The ship's engines started and the ramp began to retract.

_Now! _Obi-Wan thought, as he ran towards her ship and leaped. He had closed the door behind him, so if Padme looked out now, she would think he had returned inside.

Obi-Wan landed on the end of the ramp and dove into the ship just before the outside door closed. Padme and her droid were in the cockpit. They didn't see him enter, and by the time the ship was safely in space, Obi-Wan had found a place to hide. All he had to do now was wait for Padme to take him to Anakin.

oOo

Even from space, Mustafar glowed like a hot ember. As her ship neared the surface, Padme saw rivers of lava and oceans of molten rock. FIssures leaked fire from the heart of the planet, and smoke rose from cracks and vents on the blackened surface. It was hard to control the skiff in the shifting air currents, but eventually C-3PO fought it to a safe landing.

Padme paused for a moment. _What on earth would he be doing here? I must have got it wrong! _She told herself. But then her doubts were proven wrong by the tall, cloaked figure of Anakin running eagerly to meet her.

Hastily she unstrapped herself and ran out to meet him. His embrace was reassuring. His arms made her feel secure once more.

"It's alright," he murmered in her ear. "You're safe now."

She looked up gratefully into his flashing blue eyes, but they no longer existed. Instead, evil yello had replaced the cool blue that she was always used too.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked at last. All the things she had been pushing to the back of her mind since leaving Naboo came flooding back to her and she was forced to look down, at the crumbling platform beneath their feet.

"I...I was scared I would lose you. I saw you doing terrible things, in my dreams."

"What things?" Anakin said, stiffening.

"I saw you killing the Seperatists...and...and younglings," she blurted out. Her voice sounded accusing, even to her own ears. This wasn't how she had meant to ask him for the truth.

"They deserved to die," Anakin said, and Padme heard the stirring of a terrible anger in his voice.

"Even the poor younglings? Anakin, some of them were no more than three years old!"

"I don't care. Our Master told us to leave none alive, so I didn't."

"YOUR Master Anakin," Padme said firmly, taking Anakin by surprise.

"My Master was right. You've changed. You're a traitor! " He pulled away from her in disgust.

"Anakin, please. I love you. And all I want is your love in return."

"Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost Anakin? Come back to the light! Don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!"

"Anakin, her death was not your fault. Come back to the real world. Stop blaming yourself for every little thing that's gone wrong in your life." she found herself yelling in frustration.

"You don't know the power of the dark side!"

"Yes I do! I've been there remember! And it was wrong. The dark side isn't powerful! Why is it that light can penetrate the darkness, but darkness cannot penetrate the light!"

"The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

_I'm not against you Anakin, but you are going down a path I do not wish to follow...again! I gave up my life for you the first time and it led to nothing but pain and suffering!_

"I'm not against you Anakin! It doesn't have to be this way. Please, stop now, come back! I love you!" She couldn't keep the desperation out of her voice, and for a moment she felt a change in the Force.

_There is still hope then! I can feel it!_

For the barest moment she thought she was succeeding in bringing back the Anakin that she had known and loved.

But then Anakin's expression changed to one of utmost rage as he spotted something behind her.

"Liar!" he cried. Padme turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of her ship.

_He lied to me! He tricked me!_

"No!" she cried, but she knew that Anakin would never listen to her now. Anakin raised his hand and curled his fingers into a fist. The tighter he closed his fingers, the tighter the invisible grip became around Padme's throat.

"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" she gasped again as Anakin lifted her off her feet and threw her against the wall of the building. She collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious heap, leaving Anakin free to direct all his attention back to Obi-Wan.

oOo

Obi-Wan ran forwards as Padme collapsed, but Anakin stepped between him and the fallen senator.

"You turned her against me!" he cried, flinging the accusation at Obi-Wan.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled, circling Obi-Wan and throwing off his cloak.

"Your greed and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan threw his cloak off aswell. "You have let this darkness twist your mind until now...until now you are the very thing you swore to destroy!"

Obi-Wan circled aswell, and at last he came beside Padme. Anakin had his back turned, so Obi-Wan bent down and layed a hand on Padme's forehead.

_She's going to be alright. That's a miracle! _

"I have brought freedom, peace, justice and security to my new empire!" Anakin was shouting, to no-one in particular.

"Your new Empire!" Obi-Wan echoed sarcastically.

"Don't make me kill you!" Anakin said, turning back to face Obi-Wan who was standing once again.

_Surely there must be a small trace of Anakin left in that monster, for him to say that? _The words had struck directly to Obi-Wan's heart and he felt a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!" He had said those words before, to Padme, just before she turned back. But Obi-Wan could sense that those words alone would not be enough this time. Anakin was filled with too much hate and rage.

"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy!"

Anakin's words sealed his fate.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan pulled his saber from his belt. "I shall do what I must!"

"You will try!" Anakin taunted, drawing his own saber and leaping through the air to land directly infront of Obi-Wan.

The two fought furiously, knowing each other's favourite moves from the countless times they had sparred together whilst still Master and apprentice.

Obi-Wan didn't have to even think which moves Anakin would pull because it was so familiar to him. The look on Anakin's face showed that he felt the same way, except now they weren't sparing for practice, they were fighting to the death.


	13. Chapter 13

Padme groaned as she came round. Her head was throbbing like mad, and she was dazed and confused. Then as her vision came back into focus she slowly realised what had happened.

Sitting up straight, she howled in pain and held her head as her vision went blurry again.

"Miss Padme, thank goodness you are alive. Artoo and I were getting worried!" C-3PO said as he waddled over to her. "Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan have gone off into the main building..."

"Doing what? " Padme asked, blinking several times at the bright flashes of light from the erupting lava.

"Fighting. I fear it is to a be a fight to the death."

"No!" Padme cried out, fear flooding her and forcing her to scramble to her feet. She ran, although her legs were still rather shaky, into the main building, following the trail of debris left from the two men. She ran out onto a balcony area and saw the two of them balancing precariously on a thin pipe. One false move and either one of them could fall into the sea of lava below.

_I have to do something. But what? _

Looking around, she saw a loose wire hanging above her head. It was long enough to carry her out to the pipe aswell, so without hesitation, she grabbed it and swung out, across the lava. At first she thought she would fall, but then she concentrated on trusting the force to get her there safely, which it did. Once there, she tied the wire round her waist and slowly and very carefully began to walk towards the two sparring Jedi.

"Anakin look!" Obi-Wan pointed out, but Anakin thought it was a trick and didn't look. It was only when Padme grabbed his shoulder that he realised Obi-Wan had been right.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, all his anger towards her now gone.

"I can't let you two kill each other. I won't allow it!" she said, then as if to prove her point she undid the wire and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"If you continue to fight, then you will both lose."

"What are you talking about Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, looking from her to the wire, then back again.

"If you fight, I'll jump, and then you'll both have lost me!"

"Padme don't be so stupid!" Anakin cried, grabbing her arm as though he thought she really would jump.

Just then a huge wave of lava washed over the pipe and caused the metal to melt. The pipe began to give way, so Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme all ran, along the pipe towards a large sail type thing at the end that could provide shelter from the lava bombs that were being thrown up from the molten liquid.

Anakin pulled Padme into one side with him whilst Obi-Wan ducked into the other side. As the pipe broke completely and they plummeted down to the boiling river below, Anakin pushed Padme up onto another vertical pipe which she clung to for dear life. Then he joined her, with Obi-Wan right behind.

All thoughts of fighting were quickly lost as the three tried to reach the safety of the bank of ash. Obi-Wan saw that their floating pillar was slowly heading for a huge lava fall, so he grabbed three wires, chucking two to Anakin and Padme and holding one himself. Seeing what he was going to do, Anakin and Padme did the same and the three of them swung away from the platform. Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to jump from the wire onto the nearby ash bank, but Padme wasn't so lucky. She was carried over the edge of the fall with the huge lumps of metal.

"PADME!" Anakin screamed, dropping to his knees and bursting into uncontrollable tears. Obi-Wan could feel tears running down his cheeks aswell as he watched the sparks fly from the melting metal. There was no way Padme could have survived.

"Why couldn't we save her?" Anakin groaned and Obi-Wan crouched next to him, wrapping an arm round him comfortingly.

"We did our best, but there was nothing we could do."

"I've lost everything! How can I go on without her?" Anakin wailed, accepting Obi-Wan's warm hug like they were old friends again.

"Anakin, what would Padme do if she were in your position?"

"She would do the right thing...she would come back from the darkness...which is what I want to do now!"

"You've made the right choice Anakin." Obi-Wan said, but there was sadness in his voice, as though he thought Anakin's choice was too late.

"Indeed!" said a ghastly voice behind and the two looked up to see the Emperor standing above them, flanked by two clone guards.

"Now I don' t have to worry about feeling guilty over your death! Padme got what was coming to her, and now so shall you!" he laughed evily.

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed at him, his anger boiling over. He ignited his sabed again and charged at the Emperor only to be blasted back down to the edge of the lava pit where his robes caught fire.

Anakin's screams filled the air as Obi-Wan looked on helplessly. He could hear the Emperor's sickening laugh pounding in his ears as Anakin slowly fried. His skin was burned away, along with some of his muscles. There was no way Anakin would be able to survive this, Obi-Wan knew that.

At last, the flames died down, having run out of fuel, and Anakin's charred body dropped to the floor.

"You're still alive!" The Emperor sneered in disbelief as Anakin groaned and tried to pull himself back up the beach. His hole body hurt with the effort, but all he wanted to do was avenge Padme's death.

Another bolt of blue lightning sent Anakin back again so that his feet fell into the lava. He screamed out in pain as his feet slowly melted and boiled. Anakin was losing his grip and he slowly slid further and further towards the river of fire. Obi-Wan ran forwards and grabbed Anakin's burnt hands, but the remains of his skin peeled off in Obi-Wan's hands and he lost his grip several times. Only Anakin's metalic arm provided Obi-Wan with a firm grim, but it was red hot and he couldn't hold on.

More blue lightning sent Obi-Wan flying down in what would inevitably turn out to be the same fate. His feet were so close to the hot lava that he could feel the intense heat through the soles of his boots. Scrabbling as hard as he could he could feel the soles of his boots melting as he slid ever closer to his doom. Looking over at Anakin, he could see that Anakin was now up to his knees in lava.

And then the unthinkable happened. The Emperor was walking towards them, wanting front row seats to their painful deaths when he tripped, over nothing it seemed, and plunged down towards the lava below, grasping one of his clones who slid with him. The clone pulled out a grappling hook which threw up to the other who tightly wrapped it round a large rock, leaving the Emperor and the clone dangling over the lava aswell.

Obi-Wan cried out in pain as his foot slipped and fell into the lava, dragging him to the same fate as Anakin. The three of them were doomed to become the lava's victims, just like poor Padme had only minutes earlier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: I wasn't going to post this today because I was too caught up in the events over here in London, but then I decided that I'd probably made you lot wait long enough so here you go...who did die? Read on to find out who and how!**

oOo

From their view up on the top bank, a figure stood watching the chaos below.One handclutched their side, which had a deep puncture wound, and when they walked, they were limping badly, hardly able to put any weight on one foot. Their face was smothered in black from the smoke and ash and they were sweating from the intense heat.

But Padme Amidala was still very much alive!

She thought back to her lucky escape.

oOo

She had seen Obi-Wan and Anakin swinging out and landing safely on the bank, but she knew she would never make it in time, so she had swung back to the pillar and clung to it as it had tipped over the edge. Following it down, she had slashed a long length of the wire with her saber and wrapped it round an overhanging rockwith the Force. Then she had swung away from the platform as it had hit the lava below and exploded.

Sheswung into a tiny cave that was luckily lava free. However it did have very sharp rocks lining the bottom of it, and as she landed, one rock hadstabbed her side.

As she recovered from the shock of the injury, she picked herself up and began to stagger down the dark corridor, trusting the Force to guide her, knowing she had to get back to Anakin and Obi-Wan as quickly as she could. However when she heard Anakin scream her name, she had been momentarily distracted, causing her to slip off the narrow ledge that she was edging along and fall at least thirty feet, landing heavily on her left ankle. There was a loud crack and pain shot up her leg.

Resisting the urge to cry out in agony, she focused on calming herself down and re-directing her thoughts so that they weren't on the stinging pain in her side and her foot.

She had to rest for a few moments incase she should faint and fall down another hidden dip, but then when she heard Anakin's screams she knew he needed help.

She forced herself to continue on, and at last she saw daylight as the tunnel led out near the control building. From there, she had looked down and seen the events from down below. Obi-Wan was trying desperately to pull Anakin out of the lava, and the Emperor was just about to blast him with electricity.

Hopping over the fencing and collapsing on the ground, she had gritted her teeth, pulled herself up and limped on to where she was now.

oOo

She had seen the Emperor walking towards Anakin and Obi-Wan who were slowly being swallowed by the lava, and she was full of hate, at that moment in time, for the one man she would once have trusted with her life. Holding out her hand, she had tripped him up using the Force, but his stupid clones had stopped him from falling straight in to the river of fire below.

Still Padme didn't care. _Let him hang there and watch as I leave him to die!_

She hobbled and skidded down the bank, cutting the remaing clone down with her saber. Then she reached the beach area and grasped Obi-Wan's hand firmly. He had passed out because of the intense pain, so it was so much harder for her to pull him back out, but at last she managed it. His foot had been burned right off up to his ankle, but apart from that, he seemed otherwise unhurt.

Anakin on the other hand, was unrecognizable. The lava had reached to just above his knee now, and his force signature was very weak, but Padme knew he was still alive. She knew she would be unable to pull him out the same way she had pulled Obi-Wan out because it would have been impossible not to rip his arms from their remaining limbs.

Instead she closed her eyes and used the force to drag him out, laying him to rest a little further up the beach.

Now that her friends were out of immediate danger, Padme turned to the Emperor who was clinging to the clone for dear life. He couldn't let go with either hand, so there was no way he could inflict any harm upon her now.

"Well, My Lord!" she called up to him. "This truly is the end this time. You're un-confronted reign has gone on long enough. It is time for someone more worthy to take your place!"

And with that, she raised one hand towards the huge rock that the grapple was wrapped tightly around. Concentrating and using every last ounce of energy she had left, she lifted the rock high up, dragging the Clone and the Emperor with it. Then she positioned the rock over the very centre of the lava pool and let it drop.

There was a loud hiss as the Emperor's body hit the burning lava, and blue sparks issued from his fingertips as he screamed in agony and slowly sunk. Beside him the clone thrashed around, as though he were trying to tread water, but the lava soon got the better of both of them and swallowed them, leaving nothing but ripples where they had once been.

Padme managed to stay awake long enough to see Bail and Yoda running towards her, then she passed out beside Anakin's charred body.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin awoke to find himself no longer on the fiery planet of Mustafar, but in a bright white room.

_Where am I?_

Everything around him was white and for a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven, but then he heard a swoosh, as though a door were opening and turning his head slightly he saw a medical droid roll in.

"Master Skywalker, you are awake. That is good news," it said, rolling over to his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. Pain shot through his body and he groaned and gave up, forcing himself to lay back down and look at the ceiling.

"You had a very lucky escape sir...please be careful, you underwent alot of lifesaving surgery."

"Lifesaving?...what do you mean?"

"Well sir, when you came in about four hours ago, you looked like this..." a hologram picture of Anakin's charred body suddenly appeared infront of him and Anakin gasped in shock, not able to believe that that was him four hours earlier.

"But we have now re-grafted your skin completely, transplanted hair and basically tidied you up a bit so that now you look like this..."

The picture was removed and a mirror returned in it's place. Anakin found himself staring up at his old face again, only now the scar above his eye had gone aswell...the only indication that anything had ever happened to his face.

_How is this possible?_ he thought, reaching up one hand and studying it to find that it also had skin now aswell. Then he put the hand to his face and felt the skin on his cheek under his brand new fingertips.

He raised his mechanical hand to look at aswell and found that new skin had been grafted over that aswell, save for a small square that was the way he serviced his arm. This meant that he no longer had to keep cutting open the skin when his hand needed servicing.

"The fire destroyed most of your lungs, but we have been able to repair them. However you must keep these tubes in for the rest of your life..."

Anakin lifted his head a little to see what the droid was talking about and saw two tiny tubes sticking out of his chest. They were attached to a tiny control panel that sat off to one side.

"They feed directy into your lungs, allowing you to breathe. Other wise we would have had to put you in this..."

A huge black metal mask was placed infront of him and Anakin had to hold back another gasp of shock as the frighteningly monstrous mask stared back at him. It had no real eyes, just black lenses and the nose and mouth were not clearly distinguished.

_I am so glad I am not wearing that! Give me tubes in my chest anyday!_

"You have been made a new suit that will accomodate your new breathing equipment and should also help you balance on your new legs.

"My new what!"

"Your new legs sir. Your legs were lost in the lava, so we had to attach new ones. They are a prototype, so we don't know how well they will work yet."

"So I'm a human guinee-pig!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was the only way we would be able to give you the ability to ever walk again."

"I understand," Anakin sighed calming down again and staring back up at the ceiling. "I suppose I should be gratefull that I'm still alive."

oOo

Obi-Wan also awoke to find himself in a bright white room. He was also joined by a medical droid a few minutes later, who handed him a pair of crutches.

"They are just to help you until you get used to your new foot," it said when it saw his quizical look.

"My new foot?" Obi-Wan repeated, sitting up and rolling up the trouser leg of his robes. The bottom of it had been burnt away up to his ankle, but there seemed to be no damage what-so-ever to his foot. Then he remembered what had happened.

_I slipped into the lava, well my foot did...the pain was unbearable...the Emperor was coming and he tripped and then I passed out._

Examining his foot closer he found that there was a small square of skin missing, revealing a metal foot underneath. Opening up the small panel, he saw the many wires inside, each one for a different thing.

He wiggled his toes and saw the wires and other mechanisms working together to make his toes move.

_So this is what Anakin's arm feels like...Anakin, is he still alive. I couldn't pull him out._

"Excuse me?" he called to the medical droid who was hovering over at a nearby desk, fiddling with something or other.

"Yes Master Kenobi?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me if my friend Anakin Skywalker is alive? He was with me on Mustafar."

"Master Skywalker...let me go and check..."

The droid rolled out of the door, leaving Obi-Wan alone for a moment. Obi-Wan decided that now would be a good time to get used to the crutches so that if he did make a fool of himself, no one would be watching.

_Hey I'm getting the hang of this! _he thought to himself as he sped round the room for the fifth time. Just then the door opened and the droid rolled back in.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, hobbling over to the droid.

"Good news sir. Master Anakin is alive and well, and so is Miss Padme. They are both in rooms just along the coridoor. You may see Miss Padme now, but Master Anakin is not fit for visitors just yet."

"Thankyou, thankyou so much!" Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as he hobbled out of the door.

"Those Jedi are always on the move!" The droid muttered to himself as he went back to the workbench.

oOo

Padme was sitting up in her bed, holding baby Luke when Obi-Wan hobbled in on his crutches. She smiled at him as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Anakin isn't well enough for visitors," he explained and she nodded.

"I've been pleading with them to let me go and see him for ages, but they wont even let him see his own children."

"Children?"

"Yes, when we performed the caesarian, we found that she was carrying twins," Padme's medical droid informed.

"You had to perform a caesarian?"

"Yes. Miss Skywalker's condition was critical and it was vital that the children were born to give them the best chance of survival. Luckily Miss Skywalker pulled through."

"How did you survive the lava? Anakin and I thought you were dead!"

"Long story..." she said, handing Luke to Obi-Wan and taking Leia from the droid. She started to tell him all about the cave, showing him the gash on her side that had now been expertly stitched so that it would only leave a tiny scar that would be barely visible, then she showed him her foot aswell which had pins sticking out of it, holding the bones together until they healed.

When she finished telling Obi-Wan about the Emperor's death, he looked completely amazed.

"I guess I underestimated you Padme. Only a true Jedi who is perfectly in tune with the Force could have pulled off a stunt like that."

"I wonder what Master Yoda will say when he finds out about the children?" she said, changing the subject. Obi-Wan shrugged and then their attention was diverted to the door where a huge figure, dressed in black armour was staggering towards them, clearly unstable on his feet. If it wasn't for the fact that Anakin's head sat ontop of the huge black shoulders, Obi-Wan would have drawn his saber and cut him in half.

As it was, Anakin staggered over to the chair and collapsed into it.

"How come you got crutches!" he whined at Obi-Wan who laughed.

"Because I waited to be discharged from my room."

"Oh...oops!" Anakin replied sheepishly and Padme laughed, then winced and grabbed her side.

"What's up?" Anakin asked as he took Luke from Obi-Wan.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied with a smile, staring down again into Leia's beautiful deep brown eyes that looked so like her own.

Luke, she could tell, would one day look just like his father, whilst Leia would look just like her. She could stare into those beautiful brown eyes of her daugther forever, but another arrival at the door stopped her in her tracks.

Bail Organa and Master Yoda were standing at the door, and despite the fact that Bail had a huge smile on his face, Yoda was frowning deeply.

"Miss Padme...a word I might have...in private?" he said. Obi-Wan and Anakin took the hint, and with Bail's help, left the room, Anakin handing Luke back to Padme as he left. Once the droid had also gone and the door had closed, leaving the Jedi Master, Padme and the twins alone, Yoda hobbled over to the bed and jumped up onto it so that he was sat at Padme's feet. However he was careful not to jar her broken foot, which she was grateful for.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" she asked, hoping that he would say yes because she was finding it rather hard to hold two babies, and see over their little heads to look at the Jedi Master.

Yoda paused for a moment, as if unsure, then he sighed. "Alright, but for long, it must not be."

"Of course," she said, carefully handing him Luke. "This is Luke," she introduced and there was no hiding the fact that Yoda was actually kind of a big softy at heart because he sat down gently, rocking the baby in his green arms and humming a little tune. Luke blew bubbles and began to make baby noises and Yoda almost smiled at the baby as it reached up and began to play with his long ear. Padme was trying hard not to laugh as she gently cradled Leia, who was now fast asleep.

"So Master Yoda...what did you want?" Padme asked, just wanting to get whatever it was over and done with.

"The Force is strong with these two."

"And that's a good sign?"

"Possibly."

Padme was dying with frustration. She wanted to shout out to the Jedi 'For goodness sakes get on with it!' but she bit her tongue and waited patiently whilst Yoda played with Luke, tickling him gently in the tummy and causing Luke to giggle and squirm. Padme loved to see her child so happy, so for the time being she waited and just watched the two playing together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little quirky, but I figured with all the dark stuff that's happened so far, you needed something to lighten the mood a little. Don't worry I haven't gone soft, just don't expect too much doom and gloom in this chapter.**

oOo

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat outside Padme's room, waiting for news of what Yoda had to say. Anakin wheeled his wheelchair backwards and forwards, finally getting used to it.

A medical droid had brought it along for him after he'd almost collapsed in the hallway.

"What's taking them so long!" Anakin whined, obviously tense and worried about what Yoda would be saying to his wife at that very moment.

When the suspence was too much, he wheeled his chair out into the middle of the coridoor, lined it up so that it faced down the middle of the coridoor. Then he pushed his hand out hard, sending a burst of Force down the coridoor. It bounced off the wall at the bottom then traveled back up, hitting Anakin's chair and sending him speeding backwards down the hallway.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wanexclaimed as Anakin flew down the hallway, laughing and whooping as the chair picked up speed. Then just before he crashed into the wall at the other end, he turned slightly and pushed against that wall with the Force, sending him back up the coridoor and past Obi-Wan and Bail, who's eyes had lit up.

oOo

A while later, all three of them were sitting in wheelchairs, lined up and facing a wall at one end. Obi-Wan's was tied to Bail's with bandages because obviously Bail would have no way of moving his so fast otherwise.

"On the count of three!" Anakin called as he extended his arm. Obi-Wan did the same and Anakin began to count.

"One...two...three!" and the two Jedi pushed off as hard as they could, sending the three of them whizzing down the corridor, but this time when they reached the end, rather than stopping and going back the other way, they all leaned to the right and went skidding round the corner on two wheels, (except Bails' chair lifted right off the floor!).

They carried on down the next passage, sending a spurt of force behind them to keep them going. Then they reached another corner and tackled it in the same way, and then another long passage and then another corner until finally they came back to the same passage they had started in.

Intending to go again, the two Jedi pushed off from the wall and the three of them rocketed down the coridoor, almost running Yoda over as he hobbled out of the door. He had to dive back in as the chairs shot past, screeching to a halt seconds before they crashed into the wall. Pushing off against that wall with the force lightly, they glided back to the doorway, where they slowed to a halt. Yoda didn't look too impressed, but Padme, who had also joined him at the door, was desperately trying to stifle a giggle.

"Playing in coridoors, Jedi should not!" Yoda scolded and Obi-Wan and Anakin looked down at the floor guiltily. "Come, made our decision, we have!"

Anakin wheeled his chair into the room, whilst Obi-Wan and Bail climbed out of theirs and left them at the side of the coridoor. Obi-Wan called his crutches to him using the force and followed the others inside. Padme limped back over to the bed, where she climbed in and re-took the babies from their cradles. Anakin manouvered his chair next to her bed and took baby Leia when Padme handed her to him. Obi-Wan and Bail stayed at the side of the room, whilst Yoda resumed his position at the foot of Padme's bed. He cleared his thoat and everyone, except Padme took a deep breath as they waited to find out what was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note: Well, this is sadly the last chapter, but I shall be making a sequel called 'Rogue's and Rebels', so do not despair. If you can think of a better title for my sequel, please let me know because I'm not very good at titles. Thanks, and keep those wonderful reviews coming in. Any ideas for what could happen in the sequel are also greatly appreciated, although this one worked so well that I may just make it up again as I go along! I'm sorry for the time jump, but everything is explained I promise, I just wasn't sure how to fill up the next four years otherwise.

And can I just point out that Anakin's quote that is in italics was deliberately put in by me to show just what makes London so great. It proves that terrorists will never get the better of us!

oOo

Four years later the Galaxy was finally returning to some kind of order.

Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been let out of the Coruscant hospital and had spent a few weeks well earned rest in the Lake Country at Naboo. The whole Galaxy had heard of their heroics on Mustafar, as well as Anakin and Padme's secrets, and the decision that Yoda and Padme had come to on that late evening in the hospital.

Padme lay on her back gazing up at the stars above as she thought back over the events of the last four years. Thanks to her persuasion and the fact that Yoda's ice cold heart had melted when he had held Luke, she had now become a Jedi Knight, although Yoda still taught her some of the things that she would need to know, like learning to use her powers properly, and in a controlled way. She still had to accomplish the task of building her own saber, seeing as she was borrowing one of Anakin's, however, but with Yoda's patience and guidance, she was getting there. Her blood red sith blade had been thrown, by Yoda, into the lava on Mustafar, therefor destroying the last remains of the Sith.

Anakin, who was laying beside his wife in the long grass also thought back over the years. He had not been expelled from the Jedi order because he had redeemed himself by his heroic actions against the Emperor, despite the fact that he insisted that he hadn't done anything. Because there were now so few Jedi Masters, Yoda had finally allowed him to become one, recognizing great leadership skills in him that would be vital in the re-building of the Jedi Order. Now Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin were starting a campaign to bring new Jedi back to the New Order, and because Yoda had agreed to new rules that were less harsh than the old ones, more and more people were eager to join. Three surviving Jedi had also re-appeared from hiding and with their help, the New Jedi Order was well on its way to success.

oOo

A while later they were joined by Luke and Leia, who had finally been allowed to become padawan learners after a few years as younglings. Anakin had taken Luke as his padawan, recognizing the same traits that he himself had, whilst Obi-Wan had taken Leia, knowing that she would be more like her mother, and would always think something through before doing it, unlike Luke who would rush into things. The only time Leia would act spontaneously, would be when the situation needed it, just like her mother. Both Leia and Padme thrivedin situations where there were no time for plans. Obi-Wan found Leia easy to teach because she listened carefully and took in everything he said, which was a relief to Obi-Wan after years of hard work trying to train Anakin.

oOo

The four Skywalkers lay on the soft grass of Naboo, listening quietly to the sounds of crickets in the long grass, or the gentle plop of water from the lake. However the silence was short-lived because Anakin's comm-talk went off in his pocket and the four of them sat up, waiting to hear who it was. Anakin pressed a button and Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa appeared.

"Good evening," he said cheerfully, noticing that the four of them were together. "Sorry to bother you, but there is to be a special meeting in the Senate in about two hours and we would like you four especially to be there. We are about to announce the New Republic rules."

"We'll be there," Padme assured him, hardly able to keep the excitement out of her voice. The other's looked excited too as Bail dissapeared.

"Come on then you lot," Anakin sighed, stretching and yawning before getting to his feet. His huge black boots sunk into the soft grass and left large dents, but as soon as he lifted his foot, thegrass would spring right back up again and there was no sign that anything had just disturbed it.

That's what Padme loved about Naboo. No matter what someone did to it, like force it into war, or try to destroy it, the planet would always spring back up again, as though nothing had ever happened. It was like Anakin often said. _'Our greatest glory is not to never fall, but to rise up again when we do.'_

As they walked back towards the ship together, Luke and Leia ran on ahead, playing tag whilst Anakin linked his arm into Padme's and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"So Master Skywalker, what new rules do you think they have instated?" she asked seriously, but there was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, if the senate are astute, then they would definately use all your ideas. Remind me again, my darling wife, why you gave up your life as a Senator."

Padme sighed as though she had said this over and over again. "Because firstly my term had ended, so it was time for someone else to take over. Secondly, I felt that I would be more use as a Jedi, and thirdly...because I love you and want to be with you...always"

"I love you too," Anakin said, kissing her softly on the head as they walked up the boardingramp.

oOo

"My fellow Republicans, it is with great pleasure that the Senate recognizes the Senator from Tatooine!" Bail Organa shouted out from the centre platform. A huge cheer went up from the other Senators as a pod floated into the middle of the arena holding Owen Lars, his wife Beru and their body guards. Luke and Leia sat on seats behind Owen and Beru, eagerly watching everything that was going on. This was the first time any one in the pod had seen inside the huge Senate arena and theye were all amazed at it's size.

"Thankyou your Excellency!" Owen said, bowing to Bail, before turning to address the Senate. He flashed a quick smile at Anakin and Padme who were standing in the doorway of the station where his pod had been a few moments before.

"Fellow colleagues. It is with great honour and priveledge that I accept the role as the Senator of Tatoooine. For years now, Tatooine has become a hive of scum and villainy and it is about time that this is put to an end. Decent people are struggling to make a living in the harsh conditions of our planet, but I pray that with your help, we can once again return Tatooine to it's former glory of over a hundred years ago, when slavery was illegal, Tuskens were hunted down like the animals that they are, and the planet was a lot more hospitable and friendly. I ask for the help of you, my fellows, for I alone cannot make this come true."

"All those in favour of helping the Senator from Tatooine, please indicate now!" Bail called out and green lights filled the arena.

Since Yoda and theEmperor had pretty much destroyed most of the pods during their vicious fight four years ago, Bail had decided that it was time for them to be updated. Now, they had a green light on the front that lit up and sent a message to Bail's pod if a button was pressed. Senators used this system to vote, and Bail was able to announce the verdict in a matter of minutes. It was far more sophisticated than the traditional way of raising hands or calling out.

Now Owen hovered anxiously infront of the centre podium, waiting for the result, whislt the other senators chatted amongst themselves.

When at last the votes had been counted, Chewbaaca, Bail's new majordomo, who had replaced the traitor Mas Amedda, barked out for silence, which he was immediately given. Then Bail turned to Owen.

"Congratulations Senator Lars, you have the majority of people on your side. See me after and we can discuss actions."

A cheer went up from almost every pod and Owen returned his to it's station beaming with delight. Anakin and Padme slipped in to congratulate him, then they all turned their attention back to the centre again.

"After I accepted the role of Supreme Chancellor, I realised how much needed changing. It has taken me the last four years, and alot of help from theformer Senator of Naboo,to finally come to an agreement as to what is in the best interests of the Republic, but I now wish to announce the new rules..."

He carried on to reveal his list of new, much fairer rules that included the Jedi being allowed to join in during meetings to express their views (seeing as the failure in this leading to disaster last time!), Senatorsbeing allowed families, but they must be able to clearly distinguish between what is family related and what is work related and if a planet wished to use their army for whatever reason, they must ask for permission in the Senate first, meaning that hopefully unnecessary wars could be prevented.

Padme was glad that someone had listened to her for once because she knew that these rules were in everyone's best interests.

oOo

Padme and Anakin were standing outside later, waiting for Bail to appear. Padme wanted to congratulate him on how well he had handled the situation, because it could have so easily have turned into a riot otherwise.

When at last he came out, flanked by two guards, the two stepped up to him and bowed.

"Sen-Miss Skywalker, Master Skywalker," he greated, smiling broadly.

"Your Excellency. We just wanted to congratulate you on your performance in there, and..." Padme was stopped dead in her tracks as something suddenly alerted her through the Force.

_Something's wrong. I sense danger._

"Isense it to!" Anakin said as she turned to him. They both drew their sabers as quick as a flash and blocked two blasts that had come their way. Another two came, then another, but the two Jedi expertly knocked back each bolt and at last the attackers were revealed. There was a group of three or four clones, firing at the group.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bail yelled at them, thinking they were attacking the Jedi.

"We will never give in until you are dead!" One clone called back, firing another shot at Bail. Anakin deflected the shot back and it hit the clone's helmet, scorching through the white armour. The clone dropped down dead, but that didn't put the other's off.

"Kill the fake Chancellor!" the clones cried, marching forwards. Anakin and Padme's blue blades soon took care of them, but that didn't stop Bail from trembling at the sudden and unprovoked attack.

"Look," Padme said, crouching down next to one body and tracing a mark on it's chest plate with her finger. It was the mark of the Emperor, and it had been burned on by something like a hot iron. "This mark's new".

"Looks like some clones have gone rogue," Anakin observed, then he and Padme both looked up at Bail.

"What does that mean?" Bail asked, unsure.

"I'm not sure, but one thing's for certain your Excellency," Anakin replied solemnly "You are in grave danger!"


End file.
